Do You Want To Be My Girlfriend?
by yukinohara-san
Summary: Sasuke lagi jatuh cinta sama Sakura! Tapi, sebagai Uchiha, egonya tinggi banget. Akhirnya, dia meminta bantuan ke Naruto dan Hinata untuk membantunya melamar Sakura. Bad summary Don't Like Don't Read!


"Tou-san," panggil Yukata saat keluarga hangat itu sedang makan malam.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas—tidak… itu tidak jelas, Sasuke-kun.

"Kaa-san mana?" Tanya perempuan itu dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda, namun dia mempunyai _sharingan_ yang sangat menambah kecantikan putri dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sedang mandi," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat, padat dan jelas (lagi).

_Huh… Kaa-san pasti lama mandinya, pakai lulur dulu lah, keramas sampai tiga kali lah, gosok gigi lima menit lah,_ batin Yukata menopang dagunya. _Tanya sama Tou-san saja deh. _"Tou-san, aku mau bertanya," kata Yukata.

"Tanya apa? Tentang ujian jounin? Tentang masakan Sakura? Tentang Uchiha? Atau… tentang Kirin?" goda ayahnya sambil terus memakan makanan malam yang dibuat oleh Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir, pipi Yukata memerah. Yukata memang menyukai anak dari penerus Ashura dan wanita berambut indigo itu. "Tou-san!" Yukata mencubit Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil.

"Apa? Kamu senang?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hmph!" Yukata melipat tangannya sambil membuang mukanya, walaupun begitu, dia masih senang ditanya ayahnya seperti itu.

"Heh, kamu kalau ngambek sama kayak Kaa-san aja," cibir Sasuke melanjutkan aktivitas memakannya.

"Aku, kan anak Kaa-san dan Tou-san," ucap Yukata.

"Hfft… baiklah. Kamu mau tanya tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

_Blushing._ Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yukata mengingat Kirin yang sedang membantunya mengerjakan PR. "Ehm… tentang pertanyaan Tou-san yang terakhir."

"Pertanyaan Tou-san yang terakhir adalah, kamu mau tanya tentang apa?"

Yukata menggembungkan pipinya. "I-itu… te-tentang… Ki-ki…."

"Kamu sejak kapan jadi kayak istrinya Dobe?" cibir Sasuke, walaupun sekarang Hinata nggak segitunya sama Naruto.

"Te-tentang itu loh, Tou-san… Ki-ki…Kirin," akhirnya Yukata berhasil menyebutkan nama cowok yang lagi naik daun itu. Heh, Yukata, kamu juga cewek yang lagi naik daun karena kamu anak dari Uchiha Sasuke, pemimpin anbu sekaligus penerus Indra, dan Haruno Sakura, pemimpin tim medis di Konoha.

"Kirin? Itu jurus Tou-san," kata Sasuke pendek. Yukata hanya memasang _death glare_ ke ayahnya itu. "Ahahaha… _gomen gomen_. Ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ehm… ini bukan sepenuhnya tentang dia, sih," Yukata menopang dagunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san bisa pacaran dan menikah. Itu bisa jadi skenarioku," ucap Yukata berhasil membuat ayahnya _blushing._ Skenario? Yukata? _Blushing?_ Sasuke?

"Ahh, dari mana, ya?" Sasuke menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh iya! Tou-san akan menceritakanmu pada saat itu!"

.

* * *

.

**Do You Want to Be My Girlfriend?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor & Romance**

**Warning : Typo (sss), gaje, alur kecepetan, garing, dwl (dan warning lainnya(?))**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Mina!^^**

**.**

* * *

.

Perang ninja ke-empat telah selesai. Semua desa pun bersatu dengan mengambil nama Konohagakure, dipimpin oleh sang Kage cantik yaitu Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Mengapa terjadi? Karena Kaguya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya hingga dia mati. Jika dia disegel, maka orang-orang bisa membangkitkannya dan mengontrolnya untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dia memiliki dua asisten yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kage itu memilih mereka karena membuat Kaguya menangis akan kedua anaknya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan misi dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar—maksudku, menyelesaikan misi dengan baik dan benar," kata pria dengan rambut kuning itu. "Sekarang, aku mau ke taman karena Hinata-chan menungguku."

"Matte!" Kaguya mencegat Naruto. "Kamu belum menerima _reward_ dariku."

"Oh iya!" Naruto menepuk keningnya yang dilapisi _headband _dengan simbol Konoha. "Mana?! Mana?!"

Kaguya memberikannya sejumlah uang dan beberapa barang lainnya. "Pikiranmu Hinata-chan terus," kata Kaguya menopang dagunya. "Yah sayang sekali tidak ada Yuu disini," gumam Kaguya mengenang suaminya.

"Heh, Nenek yang entah dari kapan lahirnya, aku baru tahu kau mempunyai suami," ledek Naruto dengan wajah memuakkan menurut Kaguya.

"Heh, kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa aku melahirkan Hagoromo dan Hamura?!" bentak Kaguya kesal.

"Mungkin dengan orang lain," kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Pergi kau!"

"Bahkan Nenek sepertimu tidak dapat melawan jurus mesumku pada saat itu."

"Kau membuatku stress!"

"Kau tidak kelihatan stress, Nek?"

"Baiklah, aku pusing!"

"Nenek harus belajar akting lebih dalam lagi."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

"Kau memang tidak sedang bercanda, Nek, kau akting!"

"Jangan memanggilku Nenek lagi!"

"Kalau begitu, buyut!~"

Kesabaran Kaguya telah habis. BRAAKK! "AKU AKAN MEMINDAHKANMU KE DIMENSI LAIN DAN MENYIKSAMU DISANA," seru Kaguya membelah meja Kage-nya, membuat Naruto ketakutan setengah mati. Kaguya membuat bunshinnya. "Suruh tukang kayu membawa meja yang baru dengan kualitas terbaik!"

"Baik," ucap _clone_ Kaguya sambil melakukan segel tangan, membuatnya hilang sekejab.

"Te-terima kasih, Kakak," ucap Naruto terpaksa menyebut Kakak.

"Pergi! Kau membuatku cepat tua," ucap Kaguya mengecilkan volumenya. Walaupun dikecilkan, suaranya masih bisa membuat Konoha hancur.

"Hehehe, iya iyaa," Naruto langsung pergi dengan pelan-pelan meninggalkan Kaguya yang sedang memijit keningnya.

_Dasar anak itu_, gumam Kaguya.

Naruto berjalan menuju taman dan dihampirinya Hinata yang duduk di kursi. "Hinata-chan, ayo! Aku lapar! Aku mau makan ramen!" kata Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, tidak biasanya kekasihnya ini memasang wajah ketakutan. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aahh tadi hanya ada sedikit insiden dengan nenek lampir *ditendang kaguya* itu, hehehe…," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "Oh ya, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Daijoubu…," jawab Hinata ramah.

"DOBE!"

"Eh?" Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suaranya, ternyata Sasuke yang memanggilnya. "Oi, Teme! Kenapa?"

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian," kata Sasuke yang sedang serius itu.

"Eh? Bantuan apaan?" tanya Naruto, diikuti anggukan Hinata.

"Ehm…," Sasuke langsung _blushing. _

"HEEE?!" teriak Naruto dan Hinata gaje.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke blushing, tuh!" bisik Naruto.

"I-iya… apa jangan-jangan…," Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"SASUKE LAGI CIN—

"SASUKE LAGI DIPUTUSIN SAMA PACARNYA?!" teriak Naruto memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

"Jyuuken!"

"A-aaww Hinata-chan!"

"Sasuke-kun belum punya pacar, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata berkacak pinggang. "Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" tebak Hinata.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tadi langsung _sweatdrop. _Sejak kapan Hinata tiba-tiba jadi kayak Sakura? Ekhem… Sasuke-kun, dipikiranmu Sakura terus. "Ettoo…. Jadi gini...," Sasuke menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu. "Kau dan Naruto baka itu sudah pacaran, Shikamaru dan Temari sudah pacaran, Neji Tenten juga, Choji, Kiba, dan Shino sudah punya tunangan, Gaara dan Matsuri juga sudah pacaran, Ino sama Sai, aku sama siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir, pasangan keren (?) ini langsung cengo. Lihat? Betapa bukan Uchiha-nya Sasuke mengeluh tentang CINTA. CINTA! *Capslock jebool

"Mungkin kau sama Lee saja," kata Naruto dan Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya (coba liat episode Naruto Shippuden yang judulnya Naruto's Imposter kalau gak salah, disitu Yamato, Guy, dan Aoba lagi nahan ketawa. Kira-kira begitulah XD)

"Akan ku amaterasu kalian," ancam Sasuke. "Tapi, aku minta tolong sama kalian. A-aku…."

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan saja?" tawar (?) Hinata.

"Pengennya, sih gituu," ucap Sasuke menopang dagunya.

"HEEE?!" pasangan itu menjerit histeris.

"Heh, malu tau," kata Sasuke. "Pokoknya kalian tolongin aku, HARUS!"

"Baiklah," kata Naruto. "Tapi bayar, yaaa?"

"_Whatever_," ucap Sasuke melipat tangannya.

"Kira-kira berapa, Naruto-kun?" Heeehhh? Sejak kapan Hinata jadi mata duitan jugaa?!

"Emm…," Naruto memegang keningnya dengan telunjuknya. "Ahaa! Bayar dua puluh ryo, kalau berhasil, tambah tiga puluh ryo, kalau gagal, tambah lima puluh ryo. Ada paket hemat yaitu—

"Naruto-kun, mau jualan apa mau ngapain?" bisik Hinata kesal.

"Hehehe… untuk sahabatku tersayaaanngg (Sasuke langsung tsukoyomi Yuki, karena Yuki yang nulis begini T.T), dua puluh ryo ga pake tambah ga pake kurang," kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Haahh mendokusaai (Sasuke, kau memakai kosakata Shikamaru tanpa minta izin!._.)!" Sasuke langsung memberikan 20 ryo ke Naruto.

"Yosha!" seru Naruto gembira. "Aku dan Hinata akan memikirkan teknik-teknik melamar seseorang."

"Melamar? Aku hanya ingin pacaran!" seru Sasuke melipat tangannya.

"Yah melamar pacaran (?) maksudnya," kata Naruto. "Baiklah! Temui taman jam lima hari ini. GPL Gapake Lama!"

"BAKA!" kata Sasuke melihat pasangan itu kabur. "Jashin (?), semoga rencana mereka tidak terlalu buruk."

.

* * *

.

Di Ichiraku….

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau…."

"Itu bagus, Naruto-kun! Pakai pelengkap saja, yaitu…."

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli itu! Bagaimana, dong?"

"Ah! Aku bersahabat dengannya, siapa tau dia bisa mengurangi harganya."

"Benar juga. Lalu, jenis apa yang akan dibeli?"

"Emm…. Bagaimana kalau…."

"Bukankah itu untuk melayat?"

"Kau ketinggalan jaman, Naruto-kun!"

"Yaah terserah saja. Tapi bagaimana kalau…."

"Sakura-chan tidak suka itu."

"Aha! Ini saja….."

"Benar! Lalu, bagaimana dengan itu mereka?"

"Lagi-lagi uangku tidak mencukupi."

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang membayarkannya."

"Kau baik sekali, Hinata-chan. Tapi, yang bagaimana?"

"Yang ini?"

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak suka yang ini!"

"Sakura-chan suka yang ini!"

"Ya! Sasuke suka yang begini juga."

"Sudah pas, deh!"

"Wah, mereka serasi ya, Hinata-chan?"

Dan begitulah keadaan di Ichiraku tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan tampang yang sangat menyenangkan. Mereka menemui Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hoi, TEMEE!" panggil Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian punya rencana apa?" ucap Sasuke langsung _to the point._

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak sabaran," komentar Hinata. "Baiklah, pertama-tama…."

"Aku akan memberikanmu bunga ini, bunga melati merah yang harum dan indah."

"Lalu, baju ini. Sakura-chan sangat suka dengan warna merah muda dan hitam. Karena kami pikir kau tidak akan menggunakan baju berwarna _pink_, ya sudah warna hitam."

"Ya tentu saja, Hinata, aku tidak akan mau memakai baju warna merah muda. Tapi… ini merepotkan kalian," kata Sasuke pendek.

"Oh tidak-tidak!" seru Naruto tersenyum.

"Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian," tambah Hinata.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Begini…."

.

* * *

.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan baju yang sangaaaatt indah (?). T-shirt warna putih dan jeans warna biru sudah cukup membuat pemuda ini tampan. Sasuke memasukkan bunga yang dimaksud Hinata dan Naruto ke dalam tasnya. Namun, ke-ego-an (?) Uchiha ini masih menghantui dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku gagal?"

"Tidak ada kosakata gagal di kamus Uchiha, Dobe!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ditolak?"

"Dari dulu Sakura-chan menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Bagaimana kalau aku dicap bukan Uchiha?"

"Kau masih Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bagaimana kalau harga diriku turun?"

"DERITA LO!" ucap Naruto dan Hinata tertawa.

"Kalian ini mau bantuin aku apa nggak, sih?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang (?).

"Habis dari tadi kamu nanyaa melulu… Sama kayak Kaa-san tau!" jawab Naruto membayangkan ibunya sedang menceramahi Naruto habis-habisan.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak perlu disamakan, semua orang juga tahu kalau kamu itu perempuan," ledek Naruto.

"Kau—

"Sudah…sudah! Sasuke-kun, kau sudah SMS Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Sudah," ucap Sasuke enteng sambil memberikan _handphone-_nya.

.

* * *

.

**Pelajaran Pertama : SMS gebetanmu dengan romantis**

"Bweehhh!" Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata pun langsung memberikan HP Sasuke ke kekasihnya.

.

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sakura**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**From : Sakura **

**To : Sasuke**

**SASUKE-KUUNN^^ :* ada apaaa?!**

**.**

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sakura**

**T3mU1 aq d1 t4M4n jAm 4 yaachh 6aK P4k3 l4mA. Trimikicih**

**.**

"ALAAAYYY!" jerit Naruto. "Ini gak ada romantis-romantisnya tauu!"

"Aku pernah lihat, kok SMS Ino dan Sai, katanya itu SMS romantis mereka. Jadi aku ikutin aja, deh," kata Sasuke santai.

_DRRTTT…._

"Eh, Sasuke-kun, ada SMS dari Sakura-chan tuh!" ucap Hinata menunjuk ponsel Sasuke yang dipegang Naruto.

"Aku mau lihat!" seru Naruto membuka SMS-nya.

.

**From : Sakura**

**To : Sasuke**

**514p Saskay-kUnn:* :* tUN66u aq yaacchhh^^ AAWWW d zmz s4mA saskay-kuN r4s4nY4 83rbUn6a2. J4n6Ann k3M4n42 yach Saskay-kUunn :****

**.**

"Hinata-chan… lidahku kelilit…."

"OMG helloo?!" seru Hinata nggak percaya.

"Hime, jangan kayak Sakura dongg," kata Naruto.

Hinata pun tersenyum membuat Naruto meleleh. "Don't worry."

"Tuh, kan, Sakura aja suka sama kata romantis itu. Emang, sih walaupun Sasuke nggak ngerti tentang cinta, tapi Sasuke selalu dapet 100. Itu kehokian bagi Sasuke," kata Sasuke enteng.

Mendengar perkataan terakhir Sasuke, pasangan itu langsung tepar tak berdaya. Kau bukan Uchiha lagi, Sasuke-kun! Setelah selesai bertepar ria(?), pasangan itu kembali duduk tenang.

"Oke Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang kita pergi ke taman. Rencananya, aku dan Hinata berada di belakang pohon, sedangkan kamu duduk menunggu Sakura di kursi yang berhadapan dengan pemandangan gunung Jifu (?) yang indah."

"Yaudah, yuk!" ajak Sasuke. Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju taman yang dimaksud Naruto.

Setelah hampir memasuki taman….

"Eh, tunggu!" Hinata terdiam sebentar. "Tasmu dimana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ehm, di Ichiraku. Memangnya kenapa? Yang diperlukan hanya baju dan celana, kan?"

Naruto dan Hinata langsung cengo. Sasuke juga cengo. Tukang es krim yang lewat juga ikut-ikutan cengo.

"WHATT THEEEE!" teriak Naruto. "Sasuke! KEMANA UCHIHA-MUU?!"

"Sudah dibantai kakakku," jawab Sasuke polos.

Naruto dan Hinata tepar lagi mendengar jawaban bodoh Sasuke.

"Kalian gaje deh," Sasuke melipat tangannya. "Oh iya!" Sasuke langsung menepuk keningnya. "Bunganya ada di tas itu!"

"Akhirnya kau sembuh!" ucap Naruto tertawa. "Tapi, taman dan Ichiraku cukup jauh. Bagaimana ya, Hinata-hime?"

Dengan sedikit blushing mendengar perkataan Naruto terakhir, Hinata berkata, "Ya sudah, kita ke toko Yamanaka lagi. Aku telfon Ino saja, deh."

"Ide bagus," kata Naruto.

"Hai, Ino? Bisakah kau ke taman? Bawa bunga melati merah, ya? Uhm… sudah habis, ya? Ya sudah, maw—

Naruto langsung merebut HP Hinata dan melanjutkannya, "Ino, kamboja suci saja!"

"Baka! Itu untuk melayat," bisik Hinata.

"Kita kerjain saja, Hinata-chan," balas Naruto berbisik juga. "Iya, kamboja suci! Titip saja ke Sai, ok? Yup! 15 ryo?" Naruto langsung melirik Hinata yang disambut anggukannya langsung. "Yosha! Suruh Sai ke taman SEKARANG JUGA GAPAKE LAMA." Naruto langsung mematikan telpon antara Hinata (dan Naruto) dengan Ino.

"Bunga apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Melati suci import dari Belanda diproses di alam ghaib! Harganya mahal tak terhingga, tapi demi sahabat…."

"Kita melakukan apapun yang membuat kalian bahagia," lanjut Hinata.

"Fiuhh… yeah," kata Sasuke.

Belum lama, Sai langsung menghampiri Naruto. "Ini bunganya," ucap Sai dengan senyum palsu.

"Here I go!" seru Naruto memberikan 15 ryo (tanpa diketahui Sasuke) ke Sai.

"Itu yang namanya bunga melati suci?" tunjuk Sasuke.

Naruto langsung melancarkan death glare-nya ke Sai diam-diam.

"Ya!" jawab Sai terpaksa. "Ne, mina-san, aku pulang dulu, yaah. Jaa!"

"Jaa!" balas mereka minus Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bukannya itu Sakura?" tunjuk Hinata ke Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju taman.

"Wah iya! Dia cantik sekali, walaupun kalah dengan Hinata-hime," ucap Naruto membuat Hinata blushing lagi. "Hinata-chan, kau yang memberitahunya tentang baju itu?"

"Yup!" jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah, cepat duduk di kursi itu!" seru Naruto mendorong Sasuke dari belakang bersama Hinata.

"Hmph… baiklah," kata Sasuke pasrah.

Di balik pohon, Hinata dan Naruto tertawa kecil menunggu Sakura datang.

"Semoga pelajaran ini menjadi pelajaran bagi Sasuke (?)," bisik Naruto ke Hinata.

.

* * *

.

**Pelajaran Kedua : Ajak ngobrol gebetanmu tentang cinta**

Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Eum… Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura malu-malu. "Ada apa memanggilku kesini?"

"Aku sedang bosan, jadi aku ajak saja kamu kesini," kata Sasuke datar.

"Maksudmu, kamu mau curhat?" tanya Sakura malu-malu lagi.

"Ehh yaa bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Sasuke.

Dibalik pohon….

Tak habis-habisnya Naruto dan Hinata mencoba memanggil Sasuke dengan suara semut (?) bahwa yang mereka obrolkan harusnya CINTA.

"Sasukee," panggil Naruto lirih.

"Huh, Naruto-kun. Susah sekali dia dipanggil," kata Hinata bête.

"SASUKE!" seru Naruto, dan dihadiahkan cubitan dari Hinata.

Yang dipanggil hanya menengok ke arah sumber. Sakura hanya menengok sebentar dan kembali lurus menatap pemandangan gunung Jifu.

Hinata menunjukkan lambang hati dengan tangannya, sedangkan Naruto berkata tentang, "Cinta! Cinta!" Namun sayang sekali, karena Hinata tertutup ranting pohon Jati (?), Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Sakura… Uchiha adalah klan yang sangat memedulikan cinta. Bahkan melebihi Senju. Namun, jika yang dicinta meninggal, maka cinta itu berubah menjadi kebencian. Itulah yang menciptakan Uchiha Madara (?). Madara mengambil mata adiknya dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak…."

Sakura langsung menelan ludahnya. "Sasuke-kun, apa kamu bermaksud untuk mengambil mataku?"

Naruto dan Hinata berharap tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari Uchiha tersebut. Namun….

"Tidak, matamu terlalu berharga untuk diambil," kata Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura pun blushing mendengarnya. Naruto dan Hinata langsung lega mendengarnya.

"Hinata-chan, ternyata Sasuke pinter gombal juga, ya?"

"Iya!"

"Baiklah, Sakura," Sasuke bersiap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan bunga 'melati suci'-nya dan bersiap-siap mengatakan sesuatu. "_Do you want to be my boyfriend?_" Dan langsung membuat Sakura cengo, Naruto dan Hinata pingsan.

Berkat itu, Sasuke menerima pukulan dari Sakura dua kali. "BAKAAA! KAU KIRA AKU SUDAH MATI?!"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"INI BUNGA KEMBOJA UNTUK MELAYAT! DAN AKU GAK SUDI JADI BOYFRIEND-MU!" seru Sakura langsung lari ke ke rumahnya.

"_Chotto, Sakura!"_ teriak Sasuke, namun tidak digubris Sakura. Karena kesal, "NARUTOO! HINATAA!"

"Ja-jadi bb-bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Sakura menolakku, aku harus bagaimana?!" Sasuke tanya balik, membuat Naruto dan Hinata lega karena tidak bertanya tentang 'melati suci' itu.

"Baiklah, kita coba taktik ketiga," kata Naruto serius. "Kita ke rumahnya dulu."

.

* * *

.

**Pelajaran ketiga : lantunkan lagu romantis ke gebetan**

"Nyanyikan saja lagunya Whitney Housten(?)," usul Hinata.

"Yang mana?"

"I will always love you!" kata Naruto.

"Jangan itu, deh," tolak Sasuke kalem.

"Katy Perry?"

"Avril Lavigne?"

"Bruno Mars?"

"Woy…," sela Sasuke, namun tidak dipedulikan temannya.

"Lady Gaga?"

"Maroon 5!"

"Mending One Direction!"

"Kelly aja!"

"Ariana Grande!"

"John Legend!"

"John Lennon!"

"FATIN SHIDQIA LUBIS!" teriak Sasuke membuat kedua temannya itu langsung cengo. "Bisa diem gak sih kalian? Udah minggat dulu. Aku mau nyanyiin lagu yang paling special yang pernah ada."

"Owh yeaah?" tanya Naruto meragukan pilihan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu bersiap-siap di depan kamar Sakura.

"Sakura?"

_Tok...tok…tok tok…tok…_

_"__Do you want to build a snowman?! Come on lets go and plaay! I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone awaayy!"_

BRAAKK!

"Astaga… itu… F-frozen?" kata Naruto yang jatoh.

"K-Kristen Bell!" seru Hinata.

"BAKAAA, SASUKE-KUUN!" seru Sakura membuka pintunya dan memukul Sasuke. "Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

"Menurutku, iya…," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-kun… kau… kau… JAHAT!" seru Sakura dengan air mata yang berlinang dan menuju taman rumahnya. Ia duduk disitu sambil menangis dan menutup matanya.

"Naruto, Hinata, bagaimana?!" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata yang sudah menebak kejadian ini, membuka tasnya dan memberikan Sasuke bunga mawar merah. "Nyanyikan lagu itu dengan lirik yang berbeda," kata Hinata.

"Huh?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Ini liriknya," Hinata memberikan kertas berisi tulisan.

"Akan kucoba," kata Sasuke pelan. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju taman dengan pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia menghela napasnya, lalu memberikan mawar merah dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"_Do you want to be my girlfriend? Come on lets go and walk? You don't have to crying anymore, you have to smile, its make me smiling too. We use to be best couples, until we married. It's happy family? Do you want to be my girlfriend? You don't have to crying again."_

"Aaaww!" kata Hinata menjerit kecil. "Romantis sekalii!"

"Benar!" tanggap Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya blushing dan menerima bunga itu. "_Yes I want to be your girlfriend. Where are we go to walk? Please you see my face, darling. Am I crying? I'm very happy. Yes we are best couple, and we will married. Ah its happy family! Yes I want to be your girlfriend. Yes I don't have to crying again,"_ balas Sakura tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" seru Sasuke senang. "Akhirnyaa!"

"Ehem, Hinata-chan! Ada pasangan baruu niih," teriak Naruto.

"Hahaha! Selamat ya, Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun!" kata Hinata memeluk Sakura.

"Terima kasih banget, kalian," balas Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya, terima kasih, Naruto, Hinata," kata Sasuke. "Oh iya! Aku belum membalas perbuatan kalian tentang bunga itu," Sasuke meregangkan ototnya.

"Oooh jadi ini ide kalian, yaa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eh… anoo… bukan!" kata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, cepat pergi dari sini!" seru Hinata.

Pasangan tersebut segera ambil seribu kaki dan meninggalkan kata, "MAAF!"

"Dasar Naruto dan Hinata!"

.

* * *

.

"Dan akhirnya, Tou-san berpacaran dengan Kaa-san hingga kami menikah," cerita Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Waaahhh!" Yukata berdecak kagum. "Tou-san hebat!"

"Benar, ayahmu memang hebat," ucap seseorang wanita dari belakang Yukata.

"Ah? Kaa-san!"

"Yukata, kerjakan PR-mu sekarang, ya. Tou-san, kan sudah menceritakanmu panjang lebar," senyum Sakura.

"Wakatta!" seru Yukata langsung lari dari meja makannya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sakura membalikkan badan dan berniat memberi death glare ke Sasuke, namun sudah tidak ada orangnya lagi. _Heh pasti dia sudah kabur!_

"SIALAN KAUU, SASUKE-KUUNN!"

.

* * *

.

**Yaayyy! Fanfic ini telah selesaiii!^^ Haha nakal banget ya, gak ngelanjutin chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Pengaruhnya cuman males aja dan gak ada ide buat ngelanjutin. Ini Yuki tulis fanficnya 1-2 hari, jadi maaf kalau typo bertebaran menyebabkan flu dan batuk (emang virus-_-) dan maaf kalau humornya bukan humor(?). Haha Yuki paling ga bisa buat cerita romantis dicampur humor. Dan lagunya abal-abalan itu._. tapi arigatou yang udah baca dan jangan lupa review!^^**


End file.
